


The new CEO & the Gods

by Mitsuky



Series: Awakening [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hela where are you?!, Multi, The Board members are happy for once, Tony and Eros traveling, Tony has a headache!, Visiting Ama; Nirvana; and other places, Zeus is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuky/pseuds/Mitsuky
Summary: When Tony and Pepper work together there is nothing they can not accomplish. The Board's directors being happy and throwing an unexpected party in celebration of SI's rise back to the top being one of those things.Eros visits and things...happen. He needs to have atalkwith his brother because, seriously,Justing Hammer?!And Zeus . . . he's in an urgent need of a chill-pill.
Relationships: Hephrodistus & Aphrodite, Hephrodistus & Eros, Hephrodistus & Hercules, Hephrodistus | Tony Stark/Hela
Series: Awakening [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The new CEO & the Gods

January arrived like a tempest. Tony and Pepper presented a united front when faced with the Board of Directors and the press, announcing Tony giving up his position of CEO to Pepper and many other new big announcements regarding products offered and soon to be in the market for the public.

Stark Industries went from the top most important company, best weapons manufacturer, to losing over forty points on the stocks in a day after cutting any and all contracts for weapons, but Tony was ready for it and bought all the shares on the market during the following days, becoming the indisputable biggest shareholder of SI and having little to no problems in putting in action his next plans. The few remaining shareholders staying with SI and Tony where those that know him a little better, so the sailing went smooth beyond that and they worked together to bring SI back to the top after the abrupt change of pace.

Tony brought up to the table new things to produce day after day, making the remaining board members smile at him more than any of them ever did before. From a design for smartphones and tablets to medical and science equipment, and anything and everything electronic that he thought of making improvements to. Since the process of revamping all the sectors and personnel previously working as weapons manufacturers weren’t as quick, it took a while for the production to restart, but when it did it was a shock to the market as SI left many other companies far back in the running competition in mere days when they released SI’s first and sparkling new batch of entertainment implements. It was a question of selling one whatever and people started practically running into shops to get the new models of everything for themselves.

The board was so happy that they threw a small party with champagne for the first time, going as far as taking Tony out of his office by surprise when the results came up, so he would join in the festivities.

* * *

With Pepper as CEO, Tony had more time to work on the new armour and the schematics he had for new SI products, being more than ready by the end of the month to leave behind a dozen or so finished products for Pepper as he received visits and started the search for Hela in earnest.

February was complete chaos as Eros became restless after only a week in Tony’s mansion. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his brother, he is Tony’s favourite for a reason after all, but the man is unbearable when he starts feeling unloved or in need of a lay. Eros took them a weekend out to party and they didn’t return to the house until four days later. Four days!

When Tony woke up, surprise-surprise, with a terrible hangover and two women and a guy in his bed, he was sure he was going to regret it. He had a shower, went to the kitchen for breakfast, and was in the middle of biting on his omelette when it happened and he almost choked on the eggs. There, on the TV, was him drunk and stumbling next to Eros and a dozen or so other party-goers. But that wasn’t bad, no, none at all. What really bothered Tony was that Eros, hugging under his arm all comfortable and happy looking, had Justin fucking Hammer with him.

Justin Hammer!

_The treason!_

That first long weekend of debauchery marked the beginning of Tony’s new life-plan. Eros did as promised and took him to visit many other friends of his that may have some knowledge about Hela, so he could talk to them and ask his questions, but also it was how Tony ended up getting drunk and in bed with strangers very often once more, in a flashback of his life after MIT when he used to fall from bed to bed almost daily and luckily didn’t catch anything during that time, and also a disturbing reminisce of his first couple of hundred years during his life in Olympus. At least, by lying with other deities, he didn’t have to worry about STDs…

February turned into march without any important discoveries and Tony was ready to tear his hair off his head. While Amaterasu was a nice and entertaining hostess who knew Hela and didn’t have a problem sharing anecdotes of their previous stunts together, she also didn’t have any information about his wife’s disappearance, and Tony left Ama with as many questions as he arrived with; at least he now knows she’s very much alive, just imprisoned somewhere else that he can’t pinpoint, but can detect her life force thanks to Amaterasu’s intervention.

Then, after many visits in between, Eros took them to Nirvana and they met the brothers Vishnu, Brahma, and Shiva; they didn’t know were Hela is being held captive either, but at least they gave Tony an idea of what happened to her since they were present in the feast on Asgard when news arrived of Hela killing off all the Valkyries that Odin sent to contain the Goddess...in Helheim.

Shocked by that information, Tony continued travelling with his brother while they visited Quetzalcoatl, Anansi, Horus, and Yahweh. That last one really was a piece of work, but at least he gave Tony a little more information after dealing with the drunk entity for a long time. He said: Hela needs to get out of the prison she’s in or she’ll turn completely mad in a short time. Hum, well, maybe calling that ‘new information’ was a little bit of a stretch, but at least he knew _something_.

A little scared for Hela then, Tony and Eros returned to Olympus shortly after, in search of their uncles Thanatos and Hades, to ask for help in their search of Tony’s wife. What better help getting information on the Goddess of Death than the Gods of Death and The Dead respectively? But, many days into their stay at Olympus, Tony’s sagged into his bed with a sigh rushing out of his lips and feeling defeated because Thanatos and Hades are both neutral regarding most things and weren’t giving him a lick of attention.

Tony is Hades' weak spot, usually… Not this time. He asked, time and again, but they wouldn’t budge and give him any useful titbit of information, frustrating Tony to no end.

His frustration and bad mood made him noticeable, earning him the attention of Zeus and a summon from the man. Of course, as it’s their MO since Tony’s secret blood-relation with Hades was discovered, Zeus’ temper flared not long after Tony put a step in the God’s Hall and they fought. Tony walked out of there and crossed paths with Athena, who sneered and turned her head sharply in the opposite direction, and Hercules, who gave him a sympathetic look as Tony walked by and he happily nodded at his nice uncle. But he paid special attention to someone else in the room, greeting Aphrodite, who was at the lounge nearby and he hasn’t seen in many decades, with a big smile.

It isn’t even a week later when Zeus calls him again, but this time he literally slaps the rest of Tony’s memories into existence and kicks him out of Olympus while he tries to understand the mess going on inside of his head.

His grandfather is such a prick…

* * *

Tony arrives back into his Malibu home a day later, with many memories to order and revise in his head, but after finding an officer with an envelope for a court citation he grunts, annoyed, and retires to bed early. He’ll think about the hearing with Senator Stern later, when his head stops feeling like it was stomped over by a rampaging minotaur for the past week… If Eros and Wesson stop making so much damn noise!


End file.
